The Old Man and the Seat
"The Old Man and the Seat"' is the 2 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Rick and Morty". The episode aired on November 17, 2019 on the TV channel Cartoon Network / swim in USA. The script for the episode was written by Jacob Hair. The directors of the episode were Michael Waldron. __TOC__ Summary "There he is. There's our guy. Congrats, Tony. Have fun with your stupid toilet that you get to use all by yourself now. Enjoy using it all by yourself while you sit there and think about how nobody wants to be around you and how you ruined it for yourself because you're a huge piece of shit. Look at you sitting there, King Shit on his throne of loneliness. Enjoy this toilet with a thousand of me screaming every time you take a shit. All hail his majesty, the sa-a-ddest piece of garbage in the entire cosmos. Long live the big, bad, doo-doo daddy. May his reign last 1,000 years.” (Hologram of Rick) Plot At breakfast, Rick runs out of syrup for his pancakes and gets his intern, Glootie, to give him some more. On Glootie's forehead is a tattoo that says, "DO NOT DEVELOP MY APP," while Glootie persistently asks anyone if they'd like to develop his app. Rick dismisses him and when Jerry asks why that's tattooed on Glooties head, Rick specifically says it's so Jerry doesn't do it. Done with breakfast, Rick alludes to going to the bathroom in a roundabout way. As soon as he steps out of the room, however, Summer explains that Rick is a shy pooper and elaborates on how shy he is in detail, even telling the rest of the family he has a special pooping place. Jerry smugly states that he's not a shy pooper, to sarcastic congratulations. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to 'The Old Man and the Sea' by Ernest Hemingway. * Morty reveals that he thinks Jerry is a loser. * Summer reveals that Rick is shy about using the bathroom. * In celebration of Season 4, Pocket Mortys‘ weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: Funnel Head Rick as an avatar, and High Intern Morty and Vermigurber Morty to catch. * While Rick was in his underground lab underneath his private toilet and erasing his data on Tony, he was listening to the song "My Shit" by A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie. Characters * Main characters ** Rick Sanchez — Category:Rick Images ** Morty Smith — Category:Morty Images ** Summer Smith — Category:Summer Images ** Beth Smith — Category:Beth Images ** Jerry Smith — Category:Jerry Images * All characters ::See Category:Characters ** Jessica — Category:Jessica Images ** ‎Morty Smith, Jr. ‎ — Category:Morty Jr. Images ** ** ‎Snuffles — Production ::See Fourth season See also * Episode The Old Man and the Seat on IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/ * Episode The Old Man and the Seat on Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Old_Man_and_the_Seat * Episode The Old Man and the Seat on Fandom https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Сезон_4 * English transcript The Old Man and the Seat/Transcript Gallery Add images and descriptions to episode Category:The Old Man and the Seat Images: The Old Man and the Seat 001.jpg|Cover of episode «The Old Man and the Seat» The Old Man and the Seat 002.jpg|Image from episode The Old Man and the Seat The Old Man and the Seat 003.jpg|Image from episode The Old Man and the Seat Episodes Guide Images from others episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season_4